IPlay Galaxy Battle
IPlay Galaxy Battle is an upcoming roys-to-life action-adventure open-world sandbox video game developed by Sierra Entertainment and published by Activision. Gameplay The gameplay for this game is a mixture of LEGO games and Disney Infinity. The The open-world scenario is inspired by games like Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Sims series and the Grand Theft Auto series (however, mature language and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game's rating and to retain the game more cleaner that their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and LEGO games). The game also includes elements from RPGs such as Character Customization and Experience Points. The characters are in the Disney Infinity styled appearence. Sandbox The sandbox is being similar to Disney Infinity. Sidekicks The sidekicks and costumes are similar to those from Disney Infinity. Farming The farming concept is being similar to one from Disney Infinity. Character Customization Xharacter Customization is similar to LEGO games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators. Starter Pack The console and mobile starter pack, it came with the video game, the portal, /Quillon Geology/ figure, /Odie-Hai Kemono/ figure, /Fem-14/ figure, the story mode toy, stickers and a poster. Figures Wave 1 *1138 *Max Alameda *Amy *Pamela Amelia *Forbidden Annedor *Pastel Agent *Kitto Bandai *Edgar Bar Gene *Radar Beengo *Gradulla Besidder the Elder *Jar the Snail *Dudely Storm *C-P *Foofa Kodak *Diner Ellburger *Abe E. Endercott *Ellitae *Bink Fortune *83 *Ally Gales *Saganos *Ann Gelia *Nasty Raygun *Saturn Goo *Dune Hakko *Craig Fasthold *Tow How *Java the Blob *Mira *Nova Quinn *Ma-Pa Mundi *Ryu Kirk *Pro Cloon *Erth Coth *Ethan Mac *Ollie Mandrill *Dark Maul *Mohawk *Brawl *Ask Mop *Boss Insect *ROM-999 *Tinto Pages *Captain Kapalka *Elon Pill *Azrael Longneck *Nick Pie *Ben Quatrium *26 *22 *Not-Not Reb *Lavé *App Rancid *Boil Rook *Arc Moose *Pavé *Favé *Wang Shang *Sebulby *Snip *Aula Sing *Anthony Walkingday *Shelia Walkingday *Swampfoot *Tord Fee Trak *Sen Tarla *Captain Camel *Aylee Team *Seasee Tim *Tikko *Logan Tamar *Rat Taylor *Finn Vaporium *Quinton Vooz *Skipo *Moskito *Arwen Wendie *Mace Minion *Riddle *Tavé *Joshua *Yoyoga *Battle Robot *Battle Robot Security *Battle Robot Commander *Battle Robot Pilot *Destroyer *Camera Robot *Vulture Robot *PK Robot *Pick-up Robot *Speaker Robot *Dark Probe Robot *Pit Robot *Security Robot *Smelter Robot *Welding Robot Wave 2 *Ask Ako *Patty Articus *Angolarge *Stacy Ally *Mart Amethyst *Ashley *Emily Sagwa *Red Bulk *Chan *Nexo Soldier *Courde *Count Cuckoo *Dora *Siro Diaz *Stanley Smith *Anaconda Ferrice *Danny Fratoni *Bob Feast *Mango Feast *Kid Fist *Flo the Waitress Robot *Lars HildA *Sun Hill *Camilla *Jenga *Palo Jarjam *Dexter Jettster *Jett Jacuzzi *Argen Koper *Sard Baboola *Clark Mars *Octavius Mars *Neeson *Hat Man *Ache Med-Bed *Techna Minna *Sly Wilde *Bartina Offree *Bert Organic *Pablo-Joy *King of Genesis *Krang Lyn *37 *417 *Quemars Redar-Corn *Rick 920 *Gummy Sam *Rebota *Layla Segura *Felix Corch *Edmond Swatzenberg *Waldos Stuff *Yama Zu *Voltar Swoosh *Jester Tinker *Watts Drummer *Sharley T *Ellie Trips *Trevor Artichoke *Tank Toon *Captain Tornado *Bug Tyrone *Countess Luminara Under *Vertical *Ato Life *Taur Wee *Sonia Wasil *Courier Robot *Super Battle Robot *Dwarf Spider Robot *Spider Robot *Halfire Robot *Farton-4 *Cleo 44 *Cooker the Chef Robot *Tanker Truck Robot *SRT Robot Wave 3 *Tee Calabaza *Apolla *Application *Sorko Brander *Bo the Crocodile *Commander Carlos *Fur *Cotton *Sweet Rancokill *Jenny Goldar *Grachie *General Cavadar *Assassin-101 *Assassin-102 *Hag *Cole Caja *Melee-Doo *Tron Medallion *Jill Freshberry *Pucca Freshberry *Rayee Freshberry *Sole Freshberry *Oddball *Brenda Organic *Chancellor Octopus *Papabarb *Dark Plages *49 *Terry Panini *Ruffboof *Commander Tires *Nina Miles *Bear Warrior *Octopus Robot *Crab Robot *Robot Tri-Fighter *HMP Robot *Heavy Labor Robot *21B *Dee-Dee 13 *FX the Surgery Robot *Haggie-7 *Nurse Robot *Mining Robot *Buzz Robot *Beedee 3000 *Clog-P2 *Holly-444 *Irwin-37 *Powers 1000 Bonus Figures *TBA Levels Episode I: The Ghostly Menace #Negotations #Invasion of Netoo #Sea Attack #Escape from Netoo #Hover-Race #Dark Maul #The Space Knight Council #Retake Royal Palace #Anthony's Flight #Duel of the Fates Episode II: Attack of the Nexo #Bounty Hunter Pursuit #Discovery on Camino #Meanwhile... on Oasis #A New Robot Army #Execution Arena #Battle of Genesis #Space Knight Battle Episode III: Revenge of the Dark #Battle of Crossiant #Rescue the Chancellor #Dark Side of Anthony #Duel in Utopia #General Skullar's Pursuit #Order 86 #The Battle of Kashyyk #Yoyoga vs. Dark Sirious #The Final Battle Bonus Levels W.I.P. Vehicles *Anthony’s Hover-Racer (Land) *Sebulby’s Hover-Racer (Land) *Ben Quatrium’s Hover-Racer (Land) *Tinto’s Hover-Racer (Land) *Craig’s Hover-Racer (Land) *Saganos’ Hover-Racer (Land) *Dudley Storm’s Hover-Racer (Land) *Air Bus (Air) *Crossiant Air Taxi (Air) *Boost Speeder (Land) *Dark Maul’s Speeder (Land) *AAT (Air) *MTT (Land) *Radical VII (Air) *Netoo Royal Starship (Air) *Trade Operations Landing Ship (Air) *Cornelian (Air) *Nemorian Military Shuttle (Air) *Dark Infiltrator (Air) *Netoo N-1 Starfighter (Air) *Bongo (Water) *Rusty Rock (Land) *Eccus Planetary Shuttle (Air) *Sweeper (Land) *Netoo Battle Wagon (Land) *Bibbobug (Air) *Podrace Hot Air Balloon (Air) *Platoon Attack Craft (Land) *Turbopod (Air) *Police Hovercar (Land) *Giant Speeder (Land) *Gondola Speeder (Water) *Anthony’s Airspeeder (Air) *Odie-Han’s Airspeeder (Air) *Sonia’s Airspeeder (Air) *Genesis Speeder Bike (Land) *Accamentor (Air) *Netoo Cruiser (Air) *Minion 1 (Air) *99A Crossian Freighter (Air) *Assault Gunship (Air) *Space Knight Starfighter (Air) *Genesis Starfighter (Air) *Parasol Sailer (Air) *AT-TE (Land) *SP-HA (Land) *Attack VI (Air) *InterGalactic Bank Shuttle (Air) *Commercial Guard Cruiser (Air) *War Blimp (Air) *Genesis Speeder Bike (Land) *Gobba-88 (Air) *Genesis Charriot (Land) *Passenger Ship (Air) *Rocket Yatch (Air) *Techno Union Ship (Air) *Jorde Diplomatic Barge (Air) *K8 Enforcer (Air) *Tourist Air Bus (Air) *Netoo Speeder Bus (Land) *Hoverchair (Land) *Scooter Speeder (Land) *Odie-Han’s Starfighter (Air) *Anthony’s Starfighter (Air) *Fireship (Air) *Medical Hoverbed (Land) *Bear Catamaran (Air) *UT-AT (Land) *Separatist Frigate (Air) *Therra (Air) *V-Wing Fighter (Air) *MagmaGuard Fighter (Air) *Nexo Turbo Tank (Land) *AT-AP (Land) *AT-OT (Land) *AT-RT (Land) *Space Knight Shuttlebus (Air) *Intergalactic (Air) *Emergency Firespeeder (Air) *Space Knight Interceptor (Air) *Rattle Starfighter (Air) *Polokus (Air) *Swamp Speeder (Land) *Scoop Skimmer (Air) *Skullar’s Speeder Wheel (Land) Open-World Locations *Netoo **Camp IV **Caves of Erlaude **Great Green Plains **Netoo Sacred Place **Lake Pogoda **Liorm Swamp **Solator River **Royal ***Funeral Temple ***Grand Hall ***Palace Plaza ***Royal Power Generator ***Royal Palace ****Hangar ****Throne Room ***Hugo Plunge ***Palace Courtyard **Lake Valley ***Kino ****Room of Morning Mists *Oasis **Ben's Mesa ***Bigger's Canyon **Canyon Dune Turn **Crater Valley **Blob Flats **Gag Crag Gorge **Laguna Caves **Mas Expo ***Axel's Munch ***Mas Expo Grand Speedway ***Mas Expo Market ***Slave Quarters Row ***Moskito's Shop **Mushroom Mesa **Cedric Dawn **Scrapland Wastes ***Baitonne Bride ***Mars' Mositure Farm **Tusk Explorer Camp *Crossiant **Federal District ***Space Knight Temple **Senate District ***500 Republic ****Octopus' Apartment ***Pamela's Apartment **Senate Plaza ***Avenue of Core Founders ***Senate Building ****Galactic Senate Chamber *****Chancellor's Podium **Dexter's Diner (Main Hub) **Crossia Circus **Entertainment District ***Outlander Club ***Vooz Gospel Hotel ***Vooz Gospel Street **The Works **Lucro District ***Galaxies Opera House **Grand Republic Medical Facility *Camino **Pipoca City ***Nexo Soldier Factory *Genesis **The Badlands **Jaytona Desert **Igwem Hills **Robot Factory **Genesis Execution Arena *Utopia **Topia City *Kashyyk **Wattoo Archipielago ***Cartucho ****Tree Kirkoria ****Tree Vickamil *Farquarr **Frydellia **Farquarr Mining Facility Unlockables Main article:iPlay Galaxy Battle/Unlockables Voice Cast Japanese W.I.P. English W.I.P. Trivia *The game make references to Star Wars *The Power Base is similar to the Disney Infinity Base and the Toy Pad from LEGO Dimensions. *Each planet had missions, challenges, and special collectibles. *Coins came in different colors and values. **Bronze - 1 **Silver - 20 **Gold - 80 **Blue - 100 **Purple - 200 **Pink - 800 **Green - 1000 Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:IPlay Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas